Power Amplifiers (PAs) are used in a number of radio frequency (RF) transmission systems in order to amplify RF signals prior to wireless transmission, and accordingly may be essential for driving transmit antennas. However, PAs may suffer from non-linearity, which may in particular be accentuated when combined with complex modulation schemes that exhibit high Peak-to-Average Power Ratios (PAPR). Among other various solutions, Digital Predistortion (DPD) has been proposed as an effective and cost-efficient technique to counteract PA non-linearity. Such DPD systems may attempt to model the inverse of the PA response and apply this inverse model to input signals to the PA, which may in effect largely negate the non-linearity of the PA in order to produce a relatively linear overall response.